Reckless Intentions
by Cruel Moon
Summary: [MakixOC] A new comer will stir up Maki. Maki does not remember this girl that recently caught his attention. She wants to create mess in Maki's life...what goes next? updated: 04.18.06
1. We Meet Again

Reckless Intentions 

**_Part I- prologue_**

****

**_A/N_**_: okay so it's eyebrow raising…because it's about Maki…and an OC…. (T.T) Forgive us. But we will try our best to make it enjoyable at the very least. Okay off we go!_

**_Disclaimer:_**_ All SD characters are property of Takehito Inoue except for the unfamiliar names_

~*Start*~

The hell, this place is big all right. So I mean, I'm lost right in this university. Yeah right, blame me for studying at an all-girls school, not at a university.

My name is Sara, a transferee from Kayoona College. No, I'm not someone special at the least, or something out of the ordinary except for the thing that I look like a person who doesn't care if the world gets blasted into pieces—well, I actually do care.

So now, I'm walking across this long lane towards the building that I should get acquainted to. A little later more, some guy here asks me to move. 

Thank God, he isn't the guy I hated the most these past years…

"Excuse me."

"Oh. Gomen."

"Arigato…" I noticed his uniform, maybe part of a team in the university, in their daily routine…

Left. Right. Left. Right… This ain't bad after all… ten minutes more and I'm in class room…step left, step right…

"Excuse me."

What?! This guy's here again?! How the hell?! I turned to see who was the one causing the disturbance to my peaceful walking. He zoomed past me, making it impossible to see his face. For the love of God. Damn.

"Thanks!" 

That light brown hair…tan complexion…he seemed so familiar to me. Okay now, I don't exactly know him, or do I? But why should I bother anyway, right? I. Don't. know. Hieeeee!!!!!

^BLag!^

Sara suddenly outbalanced and fell to the floor. Her rear first hitting the floor.  So, this isn't a nice event isn't it? Sara had no choice but to rush to the campus building as fast as possible from the staring eyes of the students.

Great. So much for wearing platforms [1] 

~

At class, everyone sat in the seats they wanted to and chatted happily. Sara chose a chair near the window as her new seat. In about a good few minutes the classes started and they stood up to greet the professor.

"Good morning, you may now sit."

"As you see, my class is in English. And this will be the medium I will use all throughout the year. So, if I were you, try to study hard." The professor began.

"Yessss!!!" Sara triumphantly said to herself. This is one of the subjects that she did excel in.

"Now, as tradition, each one of you will introduce yourselves in the most creative way you can. Of course—English is still the medium. Any volunteers?"

"Fuck it.!" Sara exclaimed. All heads suddenly turned to look at her. Her cursing in class surprised all.

"Yes? Are you volunteering?"

"NO! No! No professor I— "

"What's the matter ms.?"

"Professor, I don't have any idea of how I will present it sir." Sara's small reply came.

"Well, since you are the one standing _up_ and you don't have any ideas…why not imitate the ones in shopping TV.?"

"WHAT?!"

"Oh yes, 'Ms. Sara-fuck-it."

Sara had no choice then, so she picked a few good lines she could remember in those lame ads in TV.

"Um…Hi! I'm Sara and I will be your host for this fifteen-minute advertisement for the abtronics. The abtronics is the revolutionary exercise machine that integrates not one, not two, not three but FOUR exercises in one machine in four simple steps. In just three weeks you will see a firmer, flatter stomach or your money back. Isn't that a wonderful guarantee?" The shorthaired girl delivered her lines, as it should be in those TV. Ads.  All her classmates were awed at this excellent performance and kept laughing at her exaggerated mimicking of the woman in the commercial. 

Then she added, "And a value added purchase you'll also receive the full length 5 step, 5 minute abtronics exercise video tape. For FREE! This is a 1, 995 bucks value. And you get it free if you order in the next four minutes."

After this her voice reverted to the low tone, she gave her final lines, "And for the next three years, you'd expect me to be here inside this class. And I hope good relations to all of you. Thank you for listening." Then she gave her final bow. Her professor applauded at what she did and the others followed suit.

"I thought of those commercials as funny. Now Ms. Yamamura, why don't you try n the auditions for the Theatre Circle? It's going to be held this Thursday."

"Thursday?" everyone questioned, "Isn't it after the try-outs?"

Sara sat down "So what's with Wednesday?"

"Wednesday?" one of the girls snapped at her imitating Sara's previous squeal-like tone. "Oh Sara, what planet are you living in anyway?" The girl's name was Kiyoko, a math whiz in their class.

"So what about it?"

"You certainly don't see the _big_ announcement board to you left; smack beside your seat?" The girl sitting in front of Sara simply asked. Afterwards then she giggled, "You know you make me laugh."

"Whatever. So back to it, what's special about Wednesday?"

"Wednesday is the try-outs for the basketball team of the University."

"Oh."

"Don't say 'oh' its nice because you can see a lot. And besides, if you are good in basketball you can try too."

"You mean there's a girl's team here?" Sara curiously inquired, "They compete inter school?"

"Yes. Interschool only but no nationals; only for men. And we look forward to it because I heard there are good players in the mens' team. You might spot one... haha…"

"'Spot one'? Are you kidding?"

"Seems like you don't like guys. By the way, I'm Mitsurugi Ayaka."

"Hajimashite Ayaka-san"

-_Wednesday…-_

"Ayaka-san, this is the basketball courts?" Sara slowly asked. Ayaka fixed a few grizzled strands of hair and replied, "Yup. This is it. Two different courts are used for the men and women's basketball. Try-outs are done consecutively, first for the boys and  for the girls. So you're trying for the team?" Ayaka asked.

"Yes. But first it's still early, we can still watch the other try-outs for the guys…"

"I heard there are a lot of new ones entering this year. One of them is the best player for the Kanagawa Prefecture."

"Oh." Sara replied to Ayaka as they entered the basketball courts. 

"See, there they are!" the shorthaired girl suddenly exclaimed. Sara wondered who they were and steered her head to the direction Ayaka was pointing to. Thee was a bunch of girls standing at one side of the big court.

"Hi Ayaka! Hellooo!!!!!!" One of them gleefully greeted and skipped towards them. Not watching her step, suddenly tripped and went crashing to the floor.

"Ouch…hey, Ayaka who's the girl with you?" The girl who tripped asked. Then the others with her joined in.

"Yeah, introduce her."

"She's Sara Yamamura she's new here. Sara, these are my friends"

"Nice meeting you, Sara." 

Sara smiled at them. Then she noticed three of them were wearing badges, "What's that?" she asked as she pointed at the red and yellow badges.

"Oh these? These are 'Anti-Maki' Badges! My name is Zashi " The tallest of the three said. "Ehe…it's for FREE! If you hate Shinichi Maki!"

"Shi-Shinichi Maki? Maki?"

"Yep. He's the one already practicing shots over there." Schuie, the one who approached Sara and Ayaka first pointed at the left of the basketball court.

_So he is here…great. Now my life is like—HELL._

"Hey, are you okay?" Ayaka asked a silent and still Sara.

Sara glanced at the tall player shooting in the court below. "No. Not you again…Maki…"

As the ball touched the rim of the basket and rebounded, Schuie one of the Anti Maki squad produced an ecstatic "Yes! It didn't go in!" for the basketball failed to enter the hoop. Upon hearing this the dark player looked at the side of the court were they were and looked away again.

"Darned it. He heard it…anyway, its good coz' he did." She primly told earning her a few laughs from the other two she was with.

+

His ball did not succeed into going into going inside the hoop. Maki heard a gleeful 'yes' at the side so he looked at the onlooker's area of the basketball court. There he saw a group of girls chattering with each other.

_Girl bonding._

_That squad again. _

_This reminds me of the nasty Rukawa brigade._

_Good thing they don't wear short skirts, use pompoms and they **don't **use steal names._

_Baka._

_They hate your name so how come they will use it._

_Huh?_

He looked again at the side and noticed a new girl with them. She looked strikingly familiar.

Who is she? I have a feeling that I met her before… 

~T.B.C

**Sara**: what a lame story

**Aki7**: yeah it is…now shut up sara…::Glues face on your monitors:: You know Sara our Maki hater here does exist. She studies with us at St—mwauh!!!

**Sara**: Shut the hell up!

**Kae**: Yeah Sara shut the hell up too.

**Sara**: You're so mean!

**Aki7**: Okay, sorry for the very long chapter. At least we hope that it entertained you.

[1] Sara only attempted to wear platforms…during the school's bandfest ^_^ and certainly she hates platforms because it limits her running…she's a basketball player at school…


	2. No I Won't

Reckless Intentions 2

=_No I Won't=_

A/N: Huraaah!!! Second chappie up! God, this taking about half of my bore to hell reading for my finals…well enjoy! R&R!

+

Maki looked at the side of the courts again and stared at the same girls that were babbling while he was shooting. The girl he noticed a while ago was now wearing a new outfit—obviously for sport. She was intently stared at him while he didn't notice and when he did, she just averted her sight.

_Who is she?_

The time for the girls' try-outs came and Sara came own to the court to practice shooting at the hoops. She had just changed her outfit just for this. Grabbing one of the balls at the side, she dribbled it and gave a shot. It went in rimless. At that moment, Maki was near the ring, and again, their eyes met. All Sara did was ignore it and batted her eyes away.

+

The try-outs ran for about half an hour and the coach called a break. Sara quickly went to the vending machine for some cold soda. While rummaging her pockets for loose change, a deep alto voice spoke to her, "You are very good…spectacular in the trials I could say. Have you ever played basketball?"

"Ugh…obviously…no…maybe…whatever…I need my coins! Where are they?!" Sara mumbled incoherently.

"Here." Maki handed the coin she needed. "No thank you. _I_ have found_the_ damn coin." The girl muttered suddenly a she tried to retrieve the coin that Maki was stepping on. 

"Would you mind moving your boat-sized foot off my coin?" However, Maki Stretched out her palm and placed the coin there, "Keep it."

"And by the way, my name is Shinichi Maki, your teammate in the men's division basketball. I hope your friends wouldn't ogle at the basketball team again." [Suave pare…sobra…asteeg…ubo ::nabilaukan:::Choke::] Then Maki began to leave for the court where the trials were resuming.

_I know you do'aho _[umm…rewind…] __

_I know you baka. I'm no IDIOT.  _

_Now it's operation-teach-Maki-a-lesson-no.1…_

Then suddenly…

 ^bOiNk!!^

"Itai!" Maki ran a hand through his chestnut hair and massaged his aching head (no exaggeration intended…) 

Sara had just chucked the coin at him.

"Hey slick, if you think I don't have money, you're wrong. And slick ain't good for me."

Maki 

She sure is snotty all right. No, change it. _Snotty bitch._ She even had the nerve to throw the coin at me. Thanks very much now I have double head ache than having Kiyota as roommate at this University.

_Great. Just great._

+

"I don't need the coin anyway. I've got spare…If you wanna ask my name you should have thought of an 'unlame' way."

"I thought you wouldn't."

"I am Sara."

"That's all?"

"You got my name. So why care? I told you already, that's enough." Maki looked at Sara who just looked like she was given an ultimatum of telling even her first name or be bothered forever by this…this…never mind.

"It's not proper introduction"

"So was yours, Slick. I told you because I was _required to do so._" Was her sharp answer to him.

"Required?"

"Yes. You told me your name." Another reply that she gave simply. Carelessly she grabbed the cold can of soda and opened it. In a few brisk strides, she was at the entrance to the court.

"Hey, Sara wait…" Maki called but she just ignored him. "Why is that?" he questioned himself. It rather bothered him to see someone who would treat him like that. Maybe he was slick alright but call that attitude hell.

Greatly intrigued. That describes best what he feels now.

I . Want. To. Know. Her.

*

Until the end of the trials, Sara did not look nor took notice of him again. Outside while Sara was walking with Ayaka and other three, Ayaka began, "Hey, Sara I saw you talking to Maki before you re-entered the courts. Why?"

"None of your business."

"Ha. Bet, it's Sara's loooong lost _boyfriend._ By the name of Shinichi Maki." Kiyoko overtly said to everyone.

" No! Would you guys shut up?"

"No we won't." Zashi and Schuie said in unison. Then Ayaka added, "Why react Sara?"

"I hate him…personal. Believe me I wouldn't dare come near him without those stuff you use for your hands in gardening and a fifty-foot pole."

"By the way, tomorrow's the audition for the acting circle. Who's going?" Zashi asked enthusiastically, "Hey Sara, heard that the prof praised you yesterday." ^NudgE^ ^nuDgE^

"The hell. He told you about that?!"

"Yep. Told our class with such twinkling eyes…He's sooo excited about it." Schuie grinned.

"Wait, you guys are of the same class?" Sara asked Schuie and Zashi.  The two just nodded in unison. And I believe we have the same class for History.

"History? Isn't that also the class Maki is attending during Thursdays?" Ayaka asked curiously. "I have my Algebra class by then."

"What?!" Sara and (yet) another voice exclaimed. The voice belonged to Maki nonetheless.

_Damn why is he here?!_

 Maki had just happened to be from the cafeteria and was currently biting on a big piece of churros. He suddenly lost appetite at what he heard. Sara gave him the most furtive and deadly glare that she could give and told the others, "I never thought parasites were able to eat churros. Let's go before we get some of his virus…" Sara primly said and yanked Ayaka and the others to the *ahem* safety of their dorms.

_For the love of God, I asked him to give me a better life—and what's this?!_

_I swear to you good Lord that I would be a nice little angel of yours if you remove this vermin in my life._

~TbC…

**Aki7: **Schuie-ng gum…corny…mush…help…my brain…doesn't remember anything about algebra…

Anyway, I hope this did not bore you to death…presented by the…Chikinini™ dolls!!!


	3. History Class

Reckless Intentions  
Chapter III  
  
A/N: Ehehe.yay! Chap 3 is now live! Thanks to those who reviewed! Umm.anyone who wonders about why there is an anti-maki squad? Ok. We'll tell.but first read chapter three. Gomen, sorry for the long update.I had a hard time recalling some things to finish this chapter. very sorry about it.^_^;;  
  
+  
  
-History Class-  
  
Sara grumpily walked down the corridor to her next class. She detested it, even though she had not met her new professor. Her main reason is.yep, you guessed it right. It was no other than Shinichi Maki.  
  
"Ohayo," Maki greeted as Sara slumped morosely against her chair. To her dismay, Maki chose a chair to her left. Sara couldn't choose another seat as their teacher did arrive.  
  
Sara scowled. K'so. why, WHY did he have to choose that seat next to MINE?!  
  
The balding history professor went in front and was kind enough to give a monologue on the French Revolution. This made Sara annoyed; her favorite class was sort of less fun unlike in her previous year.  
  
Due to her much frustration of having Maki as a seatmate and the professor's crappy teaching, Sara didn't notice that her two friends Zashi and Schuie were just next to her.  
  
"Psst, Sara! Oi! Seating next to Maki, huh?" Schuie said with a wide grin on her face.  
  
"Shut up. And would you please stop smirking? It makes me think you're up to something again." Sara retorted.  
  
"Hehe.If I know you're very excited in seating next to Maki." Zashi added on.  
  
"As if." Sara hissed (somehow was quite loud enough.)  
  
"Miss Yamamura, would you give us a briefing on why the people revolted in France?" the professor's dry, scratchy tone posed the question to the girl next to Maki-and that was Sara.  
  
"Geezers.why on earth does the professors always call on me?" she murmured to herself.  
  
"Pardon me?" the professor inquired, upon hearing Sara's mumbling.  
  
"Uh? Go-gomen, sensei.you were asking about the French Revolution?" Sara nervously asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Okay. Uh. the French revolution arose because of the people's discontent. The monarchy was the main reason to this. The taxes imposed oppressed the peasants and poor citizens of the country."  
  
"And can you tell me who, in particular, is that king?" the professor asked, quite unsatisfied by Sara's answer.  
  
"Anou. this king was King Louis XVI, sir. he was kind of cowardly, actually."  
  
"Very good," the teacher remarked, glad that one of his students, at the least, paid attention. He knew he wasn't going to have a hard time with a new student like her.  
  
Just a little later, he saw Maki with a determined look on his face. The boy was quite eager to answer. [A/n: I can't imagine Maki very eager.]  
  
"Yes? Anything to add?"  
  
"About what Sara was saying.isn't it that King Louis XVI was a man of good intentions?"  
  
"That would be quite a yes. But somehow, it wasn't like that."  
  
"Well obviously, someone did have a bad influence on the king." Sara said aloud on her seat, a piercing glare shot at her seatmate. "Have you forgotten Marie Antoinette?"  
  
"Of course not." Maki replied a bit scathingly, quite forgetting that he was standing in front of their professor.  
  
"Come on. If he was good, then he should have gone with what he believed in. It should have spared the king's life."  
  
"Well, what can you give in defense of your answer, Mr. Maki?" The professor was now amused at how the new student debated at one of his best students. After Maki failed to give a response, he immediately realized how much she could make others think.  
  
That's it. If he, a professor, cannot make his students think, then why not let a student challenge the others?  
  
~  
  
Schuie grinned and thought of sending Sara a note. Tearing a part of her notebook full of notes and doodles, she began scribbling a short note full of teases.  
  
Grabbing the chance after the old professor turned his back to write on the blackboard, she crumpled the piece of paper in her fists and threw it directly at Sara's head.  
  
"Shit!" Sara mouthed, rubbing the sore spot. She knew that this was another of those annoying notes from her annoying friends. She sighed.  
  
Maki noticed the girl's commotion and turned to find Sara scribbling madly at a seemingly battered paper.  
  
"You ok? Hey, what is that?" a sudden interest came into Maki, making him grab for the crumpled note.  
  
"Hey! It's not yours, man!" The girl squealed in panic while attempting to take the note back.  
  
Damn him.  
  
Maki ran his eyes at the neatly written note and raised an eyebrow. What the heck?!  
  
Ei, Sara, having a lover's quarrel?  
Damn you! Damn you! Damn you!!!  
  
He smiled again.well; people did make assumptions that were very wrong about him. First is Sara's friends misconception that they were lovers.how could they even think about it?  
  
"It's all your stupid fault Maki. Stop tagging me around," Sara's voice came in a low hiss. Maki noted it and replied, "Yeah. And why in the world would I 'stalk' you?!"  
  
"Stupid, you already are," Sara replied.  
  
"Am not!"  
  
"Are to!"  
  
"Am not!"  
  
"Are to and because we were once." Sara trailed off at her last comment.  
  
"We were what?" Maki asked.  
  
"Nothing, alright? Now shut the hell up! And get out of my life," Sara said, shifting to face away from her so-called enemy.  
  
Maki frowned. No logical reason came into his mind, but he hated the look she had when she turned away.  
  
~  
  
[a peep into sara's delusional mind.]  
  
Lights were focused in the center of the room where two students stood inside what looked like a boxing ring glaring at each other.  
  
"Mic test.mic test." *tap* *tap* *tap* then a loud screech was heard from the microphone.  
  
"Ehem.good morning ladies and gentlemen! Boys and girls! Welcome to this exciting fight! I am Sendoh Yuki and this is Hotsuma Washu and we will be your Ms. Emcee for another of those long-awaited bouts!" A loud cheer erupted from the audience, with occasional cat-calling and anxious squeals.  
  
Yuki smiled. "We are here to view an exciting match between the two most competent players of the year!"  
  
"For the red corner.our very own jock, classified under homo erectus." Washu announced.  
  
"You." Maki interrupted.  
  
Supporters of Maki threw angry protests and flying shoes and popcorn started raining round the ring.  
  
"Right. Let us give a round of applause for Maki Shinichi!" Yuki said.  
  
"Maki-sama!!!"  
  
"I love you Maki!!!"  
  
"Maki-iiiiiii!!!"  
  
"And on the blue corner." the irritated commentator screamed over a wave of high-pitched voices, "with a deliciously - err.biggie stats of 38-24-34.we introduce to you. Yamamura Sara!"  
  
"Holy crap. Do you have to do that?!"  
  
"No can do," Yuki grinned. Sara fumed.  
  
Both of them stood at the center; a loud bell signals the start of the match. Without delay, she grasped Maki's neck.  
  
"Die! DIE!!!" She laughs maniacally and choked Maki more and more.  
  
"Urgh."  
  
"MS. YAMAMURA!!!" The old professor screeched unpleasantly. Apparently, Sara had gotten so bored that she fell asleep and was dreaming of strangling Maki.who turned out to be no other than the history teacher.  
  
*Blink, blink*  
  
"Gomen, gomen sensei!" The black-haired girl just realized what she was doing and immediately released her choking hands.  
  
"YAMAMURA! STAND OUTSIDE OF THE ROOM FOR STRANGLING YOUR HISTORY PROFESSOR!"  
  
Everyone in class stared between their professor and Sara with either a surprised or an amused look. It was the first time their teacher exploded after being insulted.  
  
Sara looked down and then looked angrily at her seatmate; "It's all your fault, baka."  
  
Maki immediately backed, "M-me?! I'm just here."  
  
"It's. Your. Fault."  
  
"Yamamura, out," the professor pointed harshly at the door.  
  
"I've got nothing to do with your fault. You slept, idiot!"  
  
"Grr.why you?!"  
  
"Mr. Maki AND Ms. Yamamura, kindly step out of this classroom and settle your.your.fight!"  
  
"But sir- "  
  
"NOW! And you SHALL go to the dean after this period!"  
  
Sara, together with a none-too-happy Maki, stepped out of the said classroom. Both were grumbling silently while blaming each other.  
  
Once outside, silence ensued as Maki and Sara started a staring game but once in awhile averted their gazes into a small hole to peep inside the class.  
  
The bell soon rang as students rushed out of their classrooms for a break.  
  
"Oh, Sara." One of her classmates [who was an avid fan of Maki] whined jealously.  
  
Walking away to avoid their other classmates, Sara with Maki trailing behind went to the dean as their professor has ordered.  
  
"Damn you, Maki. Damn you to hell!"  
  
"Don't blame me. Blame yourself, idiot."  
  
"Arggh."  
  
The door to the dean opened just before they touched the knob.  
  
"Mr. Maki and Ms. Yamamura, you're just in time," the man said who appeared to be their principal.  
  
Closing their mouths immediately, they entered the neatly arranged principal's office.  
  
"Please do seat, both of you."  
  
They complied.  
  
"Your history teacher already told me what had happened. Due to your. well. behaviors, I would like you to have detention tomorrow after class," said the principal straightforwardly.  
  
"NANI?!" Sara exclaimed.  
  
"But." Maki tried to argue.  
  
"Ms. Yamamura, you did strangle your professor, didn't you?" the principal asked.  
  
Slowly, Sara nodded in reply.  
  
"And you did fall asleep in class?"  
  
Another nod.  
  
"Then what are you complaining about?"  
  
Sara just watched in silence, not daring to utter another word against the principal.  
  
"Now Mr. Maki, you and Ms. Yamamura were arguing, right?"  
  
This time it was Maki's turn to nod.  
  
"In front of your professor?"  
  
Another nod.  
  
"That is a sign of disrespect, in case you have no idea. Any more questions?"  
  
The two shook their heads.  
  
"Good. You are to stay in detention room no. 3 for four hours.both of you, together! You are to settle your fight!"  
  
Sara and Maki gaped open-mouthed at the principal.  
  
"The deal is settled. no more arguments. That's final. Dismissed."  
  
They left the principal's office, grumbling incoherently as usual, hating each other more as each second ticked by.  
  
Tomorrow would surely be one hell of a day.  
  
~t.b.C.  
  
+  
  
A/N: Woohoo! ::props up feet:: All we have to do now is to watch Sara and Maki enjoy a whole room given to them and them alone!  
  
Hey! No fair! I DID NOT agree to this!!!  
  
::glare:: Neither did I.  
  
::insert sadistic grin here:: 


	4. In a Closed Room

Reckless Intentions 4

**_=In a Closed Room=_**

**A/N:** Huraaah!!! Detention! Detention! Detention! Let's find out what happens in detention! Woohoo…go go go!

+

"What on earth will we do here?" Sara grumpily said to herself as she avoided the bright window.

A sound came from the door, alerting her of the arrival of her companion.

"You are late by seven minutes and twenty-five seconds."

"Gomen." Maki apologized, though he thought it was exaggerated…

"What are we supposed to do?" Maki inquired.

"How the hell should I know? I've been bored to death here…"

"Well since you were first, I thought the teacher would have said anything," Maki said in defense.

"Do you see any teacher?"

"Well…um…no…"

"Then that's stupid of you," Sara plainly said.

"Why are you so grumpy whenever it comes to me?" Maki asked, quite hotly.

"Hmph…you're not just stupid, you're an idiot too…" Sara said looking bored.

"Why you…"

"Tell the teacher I just went to the bathroom," Sara interrupted. Then, she quickly left the room and headed to the ladies restroom.

"That stupid son of a bitch. I hate him," Sara turned the faucet to wash her face. "He doesn't remember…He doesn't remember a damn thing!" Sara punched the wall in anger.

"What is taking her so long? She's not the kind of girl who spend hours in front of the mirror. Plus, the teacher isn't here yet. Better check on her." With that, Maki opened the door abruptly when…

"Wo…"

"Huh…"

*Kiss *

What the?! R-E-W-I-N-D!!!

Maki slowly went towards the door, he touched the know and quickly opened the door…when…

***Kiss** *

_Maki accidentally or intentionally kissed Sara?_

"What the hell were you doing?! You weren't planning on running away were you?!" Sara asked angrily.

"What was taking you so long anyway? And I didn't mean to kiss…"

They both turned red in sudden realization. Sara quickly returned to her seat without saying a word Maki following her suit.

Sara: 'This is…'

Maki: '…the most…'

Sara and Maki: '…awkward moment of my life'

The door opened and a figure entered carrying some art materials.

"Gomen…I was late," said the professor.

"Good afternoon, Sir," they said in unison allowing them to turn into bright shades of crimson.

"Aaahh…why are you both blushing?"

Upon hearing this, the two turned redder if possible…

"You guys don't have to answer that," the teacher said laughing.

"Damn it! This is hell!" Sara grumbled.

"That's why it's called detention. Maybe I should tell the principal to leave you two alone for punishment? However there is work to be done so lets start," the teacher said, clapping his hands in the last sentence.

"What are we suppose to do?" Maki asked shyly. [A/N: Maki nahihiya?]

The teacher laughs again.

"I've never seen anything like this. Anyway, I was late because we were thinking for the theme of our prom. So right now, both of you will do the posters using these," the teacher said pointing to the things he was carrying awhile ago.

"Well…anou…" Sara said lost for words.

"What is it Ms. Yamamura?"

"Prom? You mean will have a prom?"

"Duh," Maki snorted.

"Well it looks like both of you have chemistry together so why not ask each other out?" The teacher said jokingly.

In less than a second, both blushed again. And the professor couldn't help but laugh at his students.

"You guys should start now. I'll be back in two hours. I believe that is enough to accomplish at least something…"

The teacher went back to his office leaving the two together in the same room, working together for the same project.

**Two minutes later**

'This silence is killing me,' Sara thought silently.

"So what are we going to do?" Maki asked.

"How the hell am I supposed to know?"

Maki feigned a face of mock triumph. "Not the usual Ms. Perfect, are we now?"

"Ms. What?! Who the hell told you I'm Ms. Perfect or if I'm trying to portray little Ms. Perfect? WHAT KIND OF STUPID IDEA IS THAT?!"

Maki stepped back a little, taken aback by the racket Sara made. Because of the noise they created, the professor immediately entered the detention room. To his surprise, he saw Sara storming out; fuming with anger.

"What's with her?" The professor asked, looking at Maki.

The student just stared at him…

_What was he going to do?_

~t.b.C.  
  
+  
  
__

**A/N:** Chapter 4 up! Next chapter find out what will occur in health class? It's not yet time for prom night…

Sara: thank god!

Kae: You wish…you'll find out!

Aki: right you are!

Abu: o-oh…****


	5. Pumpin' and Blowin'

Reckless Intentions 5

_**Pumpin' and Blowin'!**_

* * *

**  
A/N:** Woot! An update! Health classes are fun, find out what happens when Sara and Maki return from detention! Lastly, beware of gumballs. 

_**

* * *

**_

_**ANNOUNCEMENT:**_

_Health classes on Wednesday will be rescheduled accordingly:_

___All morning classes will have another hour for their CPR sessions. Afternoon classes will have their session next week._

_____Thank you!_

* * *

Zashi glanced at the board and faced her friends, "Hey, CPR is that kissing thing where you get your life pumped into you, right?" 

Wa-pak

"Idiot…you shouldn't be thinking of that **STUFF**," Kiyoko said who was seating beside her.

Schuie glanced, "Its not kissing, baka. That's first aid measures." She then turned to Kiyoko, "so are you guys coming?"

"Hey guys…what's that?" Sara suddenly asked and as she neared, behind her an unfamiliar girl followed, approaching them as well.

"Hi! I'm Yuki Sendoh, my health classes are also held in the morning. Have you read the announcement?" The girl was wearing a vaguely familiar  
smile.

"Yeah. We just did. I'm Kiyoko and these are my friends Zashi, Schuie and Sara."

"Nice to meet you…what's your name again?" Sara asked, forgetting whatever she was supposed to ask the group.

The girl flashed her 1,000 megawatt smile before answering, "It's Yuki. Yuki Sendoh."

"WHAT! Sendoh you say?" Two hearts replaced what's supposed to be eyeballs…everyone sweat dropped except Yuki.

"Haven't seen that in a while." Kiyoko commented.

"Hey, what's gotten into her?" Sara nudged Zashi.

Zashi sighed before explaining, "Well you see…Sendoh is a pervert. He's also known as do'aho number one, smiley and the former ace of Ryonan. Lastly Schuie has a crush on him." Zashi wore a wacky smile as she finished her sentence.

Wa-pak

"What did you say!" What's supposed to be hearts were replaced by flames as Schuie defended her longtime idol.

"Aww…not again," Zashi said as she rubbed the spot where Kiyoko had hit her moments ago and now Schuie, and gave an audible sigh.

"You like my brother?" Yuki asked as she laughed at the situation.

"He's your brother?" A girl asked, appearing again out of nowhere. People just keep showing unsuspected.

"Yo! I'm Ayaka and this is Mitsuru. We couldn't refrain from hearing your conversation especially when Schuie here is running after Zashi with googly  
eyes."

"Yeah, Sendoh Akira is my older bro…he's going to join us in health class this morning."

And everybody sighed as Schuie went to La-la Land.

* * *

"Good morning students. We are all here for our Health class and today we shall discuss Cardiac Pulmonary Resuscitation or CPR for short." 

The class whined in frustration.

"I wouldn't take to this kind of attitude."

And so the boring part of Health Class started.

Schuie happily fiddled with her notebook, apparently bored with the class lesson. Still, she tried to answer her teacher's question, "Why is CPR considered one of the most essential first aid?"

Two hand side-by-side raised, both owners' eyes met because of this. Even the teacher seemed astonished at the timing they both had.

The teacher decided to call Sara instead. Schuie gave a glare…However, she noticed a dark-skinned man sitting at one corner of the classroom listening attentively.

"Hey, Sara, you inspired?" Schuie said quite audibly and shot her eyes towards Maki's direction. Everybody was curious on why Sara was mouthing unheard words of obscenity to Maki. They decided to follow Schuie's eyes and found Maki with a raised eyebrow.

"What? Let her answer whatever she will say."

Sara glanced back, "What do you care?"

Yuki cahoots loud in reply to Sara, "He does care…is he your boyfriend?"

All of the students at both Sara and Maki's red face. Because of the unruliness of the students, the teacher cleared his throat loudly.

Upon hearing this all stopped, permitting the new girl to answer. After this came the more lively part – the practice of CPR. The teacher decided to draw lots for the partners….

Everybody gave a 'yes' or 'oh no' under their breath when they picked and got a name. Well, it was everybody except one person.

"NOOOOO! I'm doomed!"

Schuie took notice and bounded towards Sara and yanked the piece of paper. She read aloud, "Shinichi Maki!"

They both stare in horror. It seems that everything zoomed past them and they were facing each other.

"How – how did this happen? Its too much of a coincidence, dammit!"

"It's that arrogant monkey's fault! Oh God, what have you done? Lord I'm confused…." (1)

"It must be destiny then," Kiyoko said somewhere from the back, giving a large grin and waving a hand for emphasis.

Stepping beside her, Schuie gave a strong thrust on Sara's back towards Maki's direction, adding a mischievous "enjoy".

Surprised, Sara fell on top of Maki and stumbled on the floor. Silence ensued as they stared at each other until of course they heard the entire class laughing.

"What the hell are you doing?" Sara asked as she turned a deeper shade of red.

"Me? Who's the one on top of me? Now get off, you…," Maki replied with a scowl.

Sara quickly pushed herself off Maki. She scowled at Zashi, Schie, Kiyoko, Yuki, Ayaka, Mitsuru and all the other people in the hall. Some were scandalized, most are amused.

"What the hell are you looking at?" She snapped this time. She glared at Maki for the billionth time and muttered, "This all your fault."

Maki just stayed silent. Zashi noted the way his fingers clenched and unclenched, as if more than willing to be around Sara's throat.

"Fine. I'll have you." Sara grinned. Everyone was scurrying about, following the manual as best as they could. Well, we could put an exception to one pair – pretty obvious who they are, isn't it?

Maki lay on the mat as Sara kneeled beside, making him involuntarily twitch. His eyes were clenched very tightly as though he would be struck dead if he opened them.

"Hey. I'm not a killer for heaven's sake."

Maki's eyes snapped open and saw a big gumball held by Sara, a few inches above Maki's nose, making it look like 'tasty'.

"It's class hour---gh!" Maki angrily said. However – an accident happened as Maki grasped his throat because the gumball was stuck.

"Oh no!" Sara screamed, franticly, her face pale. She just caused the accident and she didn't know what to do.

"Maki! He's choking!" One of the girls cried at the back.

_ Choking?_

_ Chok…Choking? Do…something anything!_

"Damned it! You jerk!" Sara said under her breath and thrust her palm against Maki's back. His chest gave a strong jerk and the blue gumball was rolling on the floor.

Everyone was about Sara and Maki, onlooker curious about what happened.

"You almost killed me." Maki gasped.

Sara glared at him. "Thank God that I did not, and instead saved your life. Honestly! I don't understand what fan-girls in skimpy skirts and uniforms see in an idiot who chokes on gumballs."

Maki glared back and retorted, "I wouldn't have choked on it in the first place if you didn't shove it down my throat."

There was a moment of silence as Sara tried to absorb Maki's words. She felt the need to apologize. After all, it really was her fault.

"Gomen."

Whoa. Maki couldn't believe what he just heard. Did she apologize? For real?

_ Maybe this was his chance._

"I'll forgive you if you'd go out with me."

"Don't push it!" Sara said.

_ So much for my chance…._

"Don't worry I'm okay," Maki then replied.

"I am so happy that you are alive. Wouldn't want your fan-girls protesting, ne?" Sara said sarcastically and muttered, "Too bad, I would've been glad to give flowers at your funeral."

t.b.c.

* * *

_****____**  
A/N:**_Kae here, chapter 5 up, finally! Next chapter, find out how our characters would be preparing for the prom. Who would go out with who? And we shall also here more from Mitsuru and meet Washu personally (last time she showed up was chapter three in Sara's mind). We'll also find out what happened to Sendoh Akira in health class. 

(1) Sara wrote Lord, I'm confused in her Bible way back when we we're still in High School.

This chapter was written by kae, aki, chekay, ali, geli, den and washu.

* * *

_****______**  
Bloopers**_

_****______  
______ Yokeh couldn't help but laugh._

_____"__You like my sister?" Yokeh asked._

_____"__She's your sister?" A boy asked sitting beside Osaka._

_____"__Hey! I'm Osaka_ _and this is Matsura. We heard your conversation with Chewy, Sushi and Kyowa and Shogesh."_

_____"__No, Siemens Petra_'_s my older sister…she is going to join us this morning in health class."_

_****______**  
End.**_


End file.
